Surgeon of Babysitting?
by LittleLawLover
Summary: (Flash Fiction, Law/FemHarry) Law and Neo Lyn get the surprise of their lives when they wake up to find their crew has been turned into babies. The Surgeon of Death becomes the Surgeon of Babysitting while Neo Lyn goes for diapers.


Surgeon of Babysitting?

Law couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't happening. This just couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible that this was happening. But it was. All of the crying, all of the runny noses, and the dirty diapers, were undeniable. His entire crew, with the exception of his lover, Neo Lyn, and himself have all been turned into babies. Both himself and Neo Lyn had no idea how this had happened. They just woke up, expected to see their crew in the galley like every morning. But much to their surprise, the galley was empty and cold when they arrived there. On a quick search of the sub, they first found Jean Bart in the control room. They shared confused expressions when they heard baby cries as they got closer to the control room. And there he was. Jean Bart was a baby tangled up in his large clothes that were now pooling on the floor. They thought they were dreaming at first, but it soon came to pass that they weren't dreaming, especially when Baby Jean Bart peed on Law's shirt as they headed off to find the rest of their crew. One by one, they found their crewmates. Most were crying and still in their beds, but some were crawling around and getting into trouble just like the pirates that they were. They had no choice but to gather them all up and move then into the rec. room. That was the safest place on the Polar Tang for babies. And while he tried to keep them under control, Neo Lyn desperately sailed the sub to the nearest island.

And that's where they were now. She was on the island shopping for baby stuff while he was trying to keep all of his subordinates in control. Needless to say, he wasn't doing the best of jobs. He ran over to Penguin, who was trying to crawl over the back of the couch. He snatched him up before the young baby made it. "No, don't do that. You'll fall o-Shachi! No!"

Law bolted away from the couch. He grabbed Shachi who was on the back of one of the chairs the crew used for their poker nights as it tipped back on two legs. It fell over with a loud bang, causing the crew to scream and cry more. "Neo Lyn! Hurry up! I can't handle these all on my own!"

And that's how it was. He constantly ran back and forth with the babies, stopping them from falling off of this, stopping them from hiding each other with that, trying to calm them down when one got hit, when one messed themselves, and so many other things that he never thought he would ever do. He was starting to get really desperate when the room filled with the powerful smell of baby poo. "Oh no! Neo Lyn! Where are you?!"

I'm here!" Her voice sounding like an angel's as it rang out into the air when she came running into the rec. room. She was followed by a small storm she had created to float all of the bags she had with her and had her blue hair wind blown. She had to have over fifty, but he didn't take time to count them. Her bright blue eyes looked just as frantic as he felt. Still she had managed all the shopping by herself. He wanted to kiss her so hard. He wanted to kiss all over her body, with her naked. But he couldn't take her at all with these babies around. "Sorry! I had to get a lot of stuff! A lot! You should have seen the looks I was getting from people!"

"Never mind that for now! Let's just hurry!" Law said, untying the make shift diaper from Shachi. "We're going to run out of sheets at this rate."

When first finding the crew as babies, they knew they needed something to put them in. And all they really had was their own clothes and sheets. They certainly couldn't use the crew's clothes. Once they had returned to normal, they would need those. So they had to cut up a ton of their sheets and use them for clothing and mostly diapers.

Soon all of the crew had been fed, changed, and put down for a nap. Law and Neo Lyn dropped down on the couch, exhausted from their day. Neo Lyn stroked her hand over Bepo's soft white fur as he slept in her lap. "That was exhausting."

"I never want to do this again," Law said. "And when I find out whoever did this to our crew, I'm going to kill them in a hundred different ways."

Neo Lyn glanced over at him. "So I guess this isn't the best time to tell you that I'm pregnant?"

Law looked at her. He blinked and said, "I'm not babysitting."


End file.
